coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3476 (14th December 1992)
Plot Ken waits for Deirdre to return from her night out with Audrey. He accuses her of spreading vicious rumours about Mark to hurt him because she's jealous. He tells her that she should have told Tracy the whole truth - including her affair with Mike. Kevin refuses to carry the blame for Steve's accident. Percy is certain Alf is selling out of date Christmas puddings. When Mike asks him to drive the Jaguar, Steve admits he hasn't got a licence. Mike is furious and sacks him. Ken demands to know from Maggie about her relationship with Mike. She tells him the truth and swears that she's tried to block Mike out of her life for years. He tells her about Mike's affair with Deirdre and his marriage to Susan. She is mortified as he explains he doesn't know if he can continue seeing her. Kevin tells Mike that as Steve hasn't got a licence his insurance on the Jaguar is void. Kevin agrees to present his licence at the police station to help Mike out on the condition he re-employs Steve. Mike is forced into agreeing. Percy swears to Gail that he heard Carmel pass David off as her own. Maggie begs Ken not to throw away all they've got. Denise opens the salon with assistant Fiona Middleton. Their discounted prices bring in the customers. Bet and Rita have beauty treatments. Gail is relieved when Carmel admits to passing David off as hers to stop a woman getting at her for being a babysitter. Kevin produces his licence at the police station where it is accepted without comment. Percy gets at Alf over the puddings, roping Betty in for her opinion. Alf threatens to spread rumours about her cooking and says that he'll eat a pudding to prove it's safe. Mike congratulates Kevin for breaking the law. Kevin feels put on. Maggie is happy when Ken apologises, telling her that he realises it's not her fault. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Doug Murray - Brian Hibbard *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Fiona - Angela Griffin *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Sarah-Louise Platt - Lynsay King Guest cast *Maggie Redman - Jill Kerman *Carmel Finnan - Catherine Cusack *Mark Redman - Chris Cook *Police Constable - Paul Loughran Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and front bedroom *13 Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *15a Coronation Street - Living room *MVB Motors *Denise's *1 Hillside Road - Living room, kitchen and exterior *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk Notes *First appearance of Fiona Middleton, initially credited as just "Fiona". *''TV Times'' synopsis: Denise Osbourne opens her new hair salon. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,680,000 viewers (6th place). Category:1992 episodes